Vega gaiden
by I Am Skull Kid
Summary: This a few things that happen outside the events of my kamen rider vega story. The first chapter is a birthday present to my good buddy aka99


Vega drops out of a portal and lands on top of a roof. He sits up and looks around before saying," Ow, note to self never jump into portals. Again. " He then heard screaming and looked over the roofs ledge to see a monster, that was humanoid and resembled a pachycephalosaurus, rampaging in the street. Vega was about to jump down when he saw kamen riders kabuto, gatack, sasword, and shadow charging at the monster.

Vega focused then saw that shadow had a spider zecter on his wrist and he said," A spider zecter? There are no spider zecters except for...Steve? "

On the ground, Kabuto and gatack kicked the monster back while shadow punched it many times. The monsters stumbled back then fell to one knee.

" Time to finish this. Gah! ",said Shadow before he was shot in the chest. Kabuto, Gatack, and Sasword saw this then were surprised when a green blur crashed into a car then flew towards shadow. Shadow was slashed in his chest many times before being punched so hard his transformation cancelled and he tumbled back towards his team.

" Holt! You okay? ",asked Kabuto as he went to Holt's side.

" Yeah but what was that? ",asked Holt as he grabbed his chest in pain.

Sasword looked towards where shadow was standing to see Vega pick up the spider zecter. Holt looked at Vega and shouted," Hey that's mine! "

" Sorry you must be confused. This is my zecter. ",said Vega as the spider zecter crawled onto Vega's shoulder and rubbed it's head against his neck. Holt stuck his hand out to the zecter but it stayed on Vega's shoulder.

" What in the hell? ",said Holt.

" Wait why is the shadow zecter not coming to me? ",asked Holt.

" Wow he must really think that you're his Steve. ",said Vega. The spider zecter let out a static sound and Vega said," What? I can't understand you. Your voice must be on the fritz again. "

Gatack and Sasword looked at Vega and sasword said," Rosie. Let's get the shadow zecter back while that guy is distracted. " Gatack nodded then the two riders charged at Vega.

Vega ducked a punch from gatack then dodged a slash from sasword. Gatack punched at Vega twice but they were dodged before he ducked another punch and moved behind gatack. Gatack got into a fighting stance then her transformation cancelled and she was now Rosie again.

" Oh you're a girl. Odd. ",said Vega as he held up the gatack zecter.

" How did? ",said Rosie as she pointed to the gatack zecter.

" Could you please not try to fight me anymore? ",said Vega as he let the gatack zecter go and it flew over to Rosie.

Vega was slashed in his back by sasword and he stumbled forward. Vega turned around just in time to dodge a few more slashes then he caught the sword with his in between his fingers and took the sasword zecter off the sword making sasword revert into duna.

" You're also a girl? Okay these suits need to be fixed so that people can tell the gender of the rider. ", Vega bantered. Duna raised an eyebrow in confusion to which vega said," What am I the only one who thinks that? "

Kabuto saw this and was surprised at Vega's skill but he then slammed the side of his belt and entered the clock up state. " **CLOCK UP** " Vega heard this and took out a card before swiping it through his driver. " **STRIKE RIDE: CLOCK UP.** "

Vega and Kabuto then began to fight at high speeds. Vega blocked a punch from kabuto then punched the young rider in the face. Kabuto stumbled back then punched at Vega but the punch was blocked and kabuto was hit in his stomach and chest making kabuto fly into a tree.

" **CLOCK OVER.** ",said Kabuto's belt as he and vega got out of the clock up. Vega stood in the middle of all the riders and said," So anyone else wanna try? Come on I can use the exercise. "

" Give me back my zecter! ",said Holt as he charged at Vega. Vega looked at Holt then dodged him and chopped his neck making holt fall unconscious. Vega looked down at Holt and said," That strangely felt really good. Now where's that monster I saw? " He looked around and Duna said," This guy is weird. "

" Yeah but the thing is I don't think he's our enemy though. ",said Rosie before she walked over to Vega and tapped him on the shoulder. Vega turned around to Rosie and Rosie asked," Uh excuse me. Who are you and can you explain why you attacked Holt? "

" Oh well since you asked so nicely I'm. G-g-g-gah-gah, Ah! ",said Vega before he passed out, falling on his face. Rosie looked down at vega then looked up to see eon holding a tazer in his hand.

" Eon! Why'd you do that?! ",said Rosie as she knelt down to the unconscious Vega's side.

" What? He attacked you guys so I subdued him. ",said Eon.

 **( green flames engulf the screen then dissipate until there is only a green flaming v. The title appears. )**

 **Vega: Vega gaiden. World of the vivoriders.**

 **( suddenly vega walks onto screen with a hammer in hand before he smashes the title making the screen break like glass with him jumping into a portal. )**

Andrew's eyes fluttered open and he woke up to see Eon and Duna standing over his v driver. Eon tried to touch it but it used one of it's straps to slap him across the face.

" Ow! What is this thing? ",said Eon before the v driver slapped him two more times. Duna then tried to restrain it but it slipped out of her hands and smacked her upside the head before turning into it's break gunner form and floating over to Andrew.

Andrew caught the break gunner then held down the muzzle before letting it go. " BREAK OUT! " Vega, now in his mashin crusher form, pointed the break gunner at duna and eon before saying," Why hello there pissants. Now which one of you used a damn taser on me! "

Duna looked at eon and Vega pointed his break gunner at eon.

" I did, only because you were beating them up. ",said Eon. Vega chuckled then shot an energy bullet towards eons foot.

" Next one goes into your skull. ",Vega said. Rosie came behind Vega and put her hand on his wrist and said," Excuse me but can't we just talk? " Vega looked at the girl then put his arm down and changed back into Andrew.

" Vega is my name. Your's is Rosie, the other girl is Duna, and the asshat is Eon. ", Andrew said as he put the V driver on his waist.

" What how do you know our names? ",asked Duna.

" I make a priority to know the names of kamen riders. Now that the formalities are out of the way, I would like to know where is steve? ",Andrew said. Rosie, Duna, and Eon looked at Andrew and asked," Who's Steve? "

" Oh right, you all don't know his name because his voice is messed up. Steve is the spider zecter. ", Andrew explained. Rosie raised an eyebrow then asked," Why do you want Holt's zecter? "

" He's not Holt's zecter, he's mine. Wanna know how because i invented him. ", Andrew said. The spider zecter crawled onto Andrew's shoulder and rubbed his head against Andrew's chin.

" Oh there you are buddy. ", Andrew said while petting the spider zecter.

Somewhere else, Holt awoke and sat up to see Seth sitting beside his bed.

" Hey buddy. How you doing? ",Seth asked.

" I'm good. Where's that guy, I need to get back my zecter. ",Holt asked. Holt stood up and walked into the main area to see Rosie, Duna, and Eon watching as Andrew worked on the spider zecter. Andrew put a panel on the spider zecters back then said," And done. How do you feel Steve? "

" Better than before. Feels so good to speak again. ",The spider zecter, now known as Steve, said while climbing onto Andrew's shoulder.

" It can talk! ",everyone said in surprise.

" All zecters can talk. Just that you guys can never hear em unless you're in sync with your own zecter. ",Steve said. Seth and Rosie scowled at their zecters.

" Okay nice lesson but now come over spider zecter. ",Holt said while holding out his hand. Steve stayed on Andrew's shoulder and Holt looked confused before saying," Spider zecter come on. "

" Why would I do that? ",Steve asked.

" Because you chose me. I mean I've been fighting as shadow for a pretty long time now. ",said Holt in a cocky tone.

" Correction, I was giving to you by narutaki; who reprogramed me to follow you. In actuality, you're not worthy of having the powers of a rider. ",Steve explained. Andrew looked at Holt then at Steve and asked," Wait Narutaki took you? "

" Yep. ",Steve said bluntly.

" Oh that old man better be glad I can't kill him. ",Andrew said before walking past the vivo fighters and out their hide out. Seth looked at Holt then asked," You okay Holt? "

" Of course i'm not okay. My zecter was stolen by that guy and it insulted me. ",said Holt with obvious hints of anger in his voice.

Back at Andrew, Andrew was walking down the sidewalk with Steve on his shoulder. Andrew looked around then said," Okay Steve, I know you didn't bring me here just to get you away from that dude. So you gonna tell me or must I access your memory? "

" Dangit, I thought I could keep it secret for at least a little while longer. Okay well the thing is we're not in our world. Well the others aren't you and I don't have a world. ".Steve said.

" What do you mean Steve? ",Andrew asked.

" I mean that this place isn't real. Dark decade put the vivofighters into this place so he can gain information on them. I think he's after Seth because of the dark kabuto power. ",Steve said. Andrew nodded then said," Okay that sounds like dark decade but how can you tell that we're in a pocket dimension and how'd I get here? "

" Okay how you got here is our mental uplink. How I can tell it's a pocket dimension, none of the people we've passed have talked to you about the spider on your shoulder or the fact that you've walked through them. ",Steve said. Andrew stopped in his tracks then stuck his hand out and it went through a person who was unfazed.

" Okay you're right. So i'm guessing I gotta wake up those schmucks. ", Andrew said. Steve nodded. Andrew sighed then turned around just in time to see Holt charging at him. Andrew turned into his overlord form and stopped holt in his tracks with his telekinesis. Andrew then threw him into a park.

Holt tumbled on the ground then got to his feet and said," Give me back my zecter. "

" Okay how many times must I explain this. Steve is mine. ",Vega lord said while walking into the park. Holt gritted his teeth then said," It's mine, now give it back! "

" Wow, I can understand why he isn't worthy. ",Vega lord said.

" Yep. I had to deal with that for too long. Kick his ass please. ",Steve said before sticking a needle into Vega lords ear. Steve then took needle out and jumped onto a trashcan.

" Oh so you and your friends aren't just riders. You're power rangers as well with you being the yellow ranger. You're suit and zord is based off the pachycephalosaurus and you have a bit of a temper on you ya egotistical bastard. ",Vega lord said.

" How in the? How did you know that? ",Holt asked.

" Steve sent me the info on you and your team. Yeah he doubles as an intelligence drone that sends me info on riders I know little or nothing about. ",Vega lord said.

Holt took out his morpher and put the pachy medal into it while saying," Vivofighter, pachy power! " He then turned into the yellow vivofighter ranger.

" Huh, guess I should change as well. Henshin. ",Vega lord said before he swiped a card through his v driver. " **KAMEN RIDE: VEGA** " Vega cracked his knuckles then motioned for the yellow vivofighter to attack him.

{ Aka if you're reading this I am going to call the vivofighters by their colors when transformed just so I don't confuse my self}

Vivoyellow charged at Vega and when in range, threw punch. Vega dodged the punch then ducked another before punching vivoyellow in the face. Vivoyellow then began to attack Vega, none of them landing. Vega blocked a kick then backhanded vivoyellow before kicking him in the chest.

Vivoyellow stumbled back then grabbed his chest in pain.

" You are too impulsive and angry. You haven't even landed one hit on me. ",Vega said. Vivoyellow scoffed then pulled out his pickaxe sword, in sword mode, and ran at Vega.

" Oh a sword, I have one of those too. ",Vega bantered. Vivoyellow swung his sword at vega, who blocked it. Vega then blocked another slash before slashing Vivoyellow's chest twice and punching him in the same place. Vivoyellow stumbled back then slashed at Vega erratically while saying," Give me back my zecter. "

Vega blocked a slash then got in Vivoyellow's face before saying," How many times must I tell you Holt. Steve isn't your zecter he is mine. " Vega then backed off Vivoyellow. Vivoyellow slashed at vega once again but this time vega caught the sword before disarming vivoyellow. Vega then slashed Vivoyellow twice before jumping up and roundhouse kicking vivoyellow in the face. Vivoyellow stumbled back then tried to punch Vega, but the latter dodged the punch before slashing his chest with both swords.

Seth, Rosie, Duna, and Eon were chasing Holt until they saw vivoyellow being beaten by Vega. They stopped beside a trash can then Rosie said," Why are they fighting? "

" Holt is trying to forcefully take me back, but in all honesty I don't want him using me as a zecter. ",Steve said.

" Why not? Holts done so much good with your help. ",Seth said.

" Maybe but on the inside he's only on his own agenda. Holt's just an immature, impatient child that doesn't deserve to be a kamen rider or power ranger. ",Steve said.

Vega slashed Vivoyellow across the chest then said," Quit this Holt. It's obvious you can't beat me. "

" Shut up! I'm not stopping until I get what's mine. ",Vivoyellow said while getting up.

" Well damn, I haven't fought anyone this stubborn since akuma. Holt, you're a pretty good fighter from what Steve showed me but he also showed me that you're a bit of a rage filled brute. Now I am pretty sure that that isn't the real you because I know first hand that brutes do anything to get what they want. Even hurt the ones closest to them. ", Vega said while putting his v strizer on his shoulder.

Vivoyellow shook his head then ran at Vega and threw a punch at him but he only hit air. Vivoyellow looked around and only saw his friends and Steve. Vivoyellow's suit then dissolved and he returned to being Holt.

" What the? ",Holt said while looking at himself. Holt then turned around to see Vega standing behind him with his pachy medal in hand. Vega tossed the medal to holt, who caught it, before saying," Well, I think that I've taught you a lesson in being a rider now time for you pissants to get outta here. "

" What are you? ",Holt asked. Seth and the others ran over to their friend before hearing," Hey guys! You okay? "

" There he is. Nice work Steve. ", Vega said before he back flipped into a portal that appeared behind him.

" Why did he do that? ",asked Seth, Rosie, Duna, Eon, and Holt.

" I don't know but you guys may wanna brace yourselves. ",said Steve before he disappeared. The vivo fighters were surprised then the world began to shake before it shattered and the vivo fighters fell into a black void.

Suddenly, Seth, Rosie. Holt, Duna, and Eon awoke in their base. Dyllon was standing near them and he said," Guys you're all awake. "

" Awake? What do you mean awake? ",Duna asked while sitting up.

" I came in to check up on you guys and I saw you all passed out on the floor. ",Dyllon expained. The vivofighters stood up then heard an alarm and turned to the monitors to see dark decade attacking people with the pachycephalosaurus monster and a platoon of phoney's.

" Well looks like we gotta deal that now. Let's go. ",Seth said before he and the other vivofighters ran out of their base.

In a park, Dark decade and his small army were terrorizing people when the vivo fighters showed up, already transformed with Seth in his cross form. They all stood side by side then vivored said," Who're you? "

" I am Dark decade and I am surprised that you all got out of that trance. Oh well I got all I needed and even something unexpected. Like how you Seth have both the kabuto and dark kabuto powers in your zecter. ",Dark decade said.

" What in the how did you know and what trance. ",asked Seth in surprise.

" He put you four in a trance so that he can gain information on you. He creates dark riders for the worlds he goes to and he already has the info to. ",Steve said as he crawled onto Holts shoulder. Dark decade took out a zecter that looked like a pachycephalosaurus head that was black and red in color and held it in front of him.

Suddenly, Vivored turned into dark kabuto and black and red energy came off of him and went into the mysterious zecter. Dark kabuto screamed in pain and Vivoyellow said," Seth. Let's get him guys! " The other vivo fighters then charged at Dark decade only to be stopped by the pachy monster. Vivoyellow and blue were punched back. Vivoblack and Pink tried to attack the monster but he dodged them and slashed their chest with a pair of axes. Vivowhite, or silver I don't know which color eon is, kicked at the monster but the kick was caught and the monster punched his knee so hard his leg broke.

" Ah! ",screamed vivowhite as he changed back into Eon. Vivoblack and Vivopink went to eon's side. Vivoyellow and Vivoblue then attacked the monster. The monster slashed vivoyellow's chest before kicking vivoblue and grabbing her by her throat.

Back to dark kabuto, Dark kabuto was now on his hands and knees screaming as energy was taken out of his body. Dark decade smirked under his helmet then said," It's kinda sad that I must do this 'cause you could've been a great asset to my plans. "

Back to the other vivo fighters, Dyllon, Duna, and Rosie were defeated and lying on the ground. Vivoyellow was punched in the stomach and slammed into the ground. The pachy monster then walked over to dark decade and growled. Dark decade put the pachy zecter to his side then handed it to the monster. The monster took the zecter and put it on a zect belt, that he was wearing the whole time, making it say," **HENSHIN.** "

The pachy monster then gained armor that was basically vivoyellow's ranger suit but with a different color scheme and more armor, the color was black and red with hints of silver.

" And Kamen rider pachy is born. Now be a good monster and kill them for me. ",said Dark decade. Kamen rider pachy nodded then began to walk towards the beaten team. Kabuto, who was originally dark kabuto, tried to stand but he fell back down. Vivoyellow looked up at Pachy then thought," Dammit. Gotta protect my friends. Gotta get up. "

" Good thought. ",said Steve in Holt's mind.

Suddenly a red blur wooshed by the vivo fighters and punched pachy back. The blur turned out to be Vega in his burnout form.

" Vega? ",Vivo yellow questioned. Steve then ran past the vivofighters before jumping into the air and landing on Vivo Yellow's wrist forming a brace. Vivo yellow looked at Steve then asked," What in the? I thought. "

" No time to explain, put your pachy medal into my back. Do it man! ",Steve said. Vivo yellow stood up then put his pachy medal into Steve's back making the zecter shout," **SPIDER! PACHY! MIX, MIX, MIX!** "

Suddenly, a mechanical spider the size of vivo yellow appeared behind him and jumped on his back. The spider's six legs wrapped around Vivo Yellow's torso then the spider head attached to vivoyellow's helmet with the four eyes on top of the helmet and the mandibles on the mouth plate. Vivo yellows costume then had a web design on it and the back of the spider turned into a backpack.

" **YELLOW PACHY SPIDER ENHANCED RANGER! OH YEAH! ",** shouted Steve.

" I knew adding that to your programing would come in handy one day. Now time for Seth to get up. ",Vega said as he walked over to Kabuto and lifted him to his feet. Kabuto looked at Vega and said," Vega? Why are you here? "

" I'm saving your asses now hold still because this is gonna hurt. ", Vega said before reaching into Kabuto's chest. Vega then pulled out a rider card before making the kanji for power on his chest. Kabuto then felt empowered and stood up on his own. Vega then had the hyper zecter appear in his hand then he turned Kabuto into Vivored and put the hyper zecter on vivored's belt making it say," **HYPER MIX!** "

Vivored then gained some of kabuto's armor and some of hyper kabuto's armor while having spikes grow out his back and the spinax helmet became more feral.

(Author's note: it's basically a mix between vivored, kabuto, and hyper kabuto.)

" **CHANGE RED SPINAX BEETLE RANGER!** ",said the hyper zecter. Vivored and Vivoyellow looked themselves over then got in fighting stance. Vega chuckled then swiped the card through his driver making it say," **FORM RIDE, VEGA ABARE!** "

Vega's armor then changed to where it was orange, had feral spikes on the arms, legs, and right shoulder. His cape also became tattered. His visor also turned green and looked more feral as well.

" What in the? ", Rosie said.

" Whoa. ", Dyllon said.

" Amazing. ", Duna said.

" I want one. ", Eon saidhand" I leave them to you and my friends. ",said Dark decade before he left into a dimensional door and kamen riders mars and fifteen came beside pachy.

" Let's go boys. Time for the game to begin! ",said Vega before he, vivoyellow, and vivored charged at the dark riders.

Fifteen slashed at Vivoyellow but it was dodged and he punched in the face. Vivoyellow then dodged a few more slashes before he punched fifteen twice and kneed the dark rider back.

" Whoa, this feels awesome. ",said Vivo yellow.

" I know right now pay attention man. ",said Steve. Vivo yellow looked up to see fifteen about to slash him. Vivo yellow then had a sword pop out of his backpack and he blocked the sword. Vivo yellow then pushed fifteen off of him and slashed his chest twice before kicking him back. Vivo yellow then looked at Steve and asked," So how do I finish this thing? "

" Pull out my mandibles then go with what happens. ",said Steve. Vivo yellow put his hands on Steve and pulled out the mandibles making the zecter shout," **DORA! FINISHER!** "

Vivo yellow then had yellow energy come out of his body and cover his fists. Vivo yellow then charged at fifteen. Once in range, vivo yellow drew his hand back before punching fifteen multiple times while Steve screamed," **DORARARARARARARARARARARA! DORA!** " Fifteen then exploded and Vivo yellow turned his back to fifteen as he exploded.

Vivored and Mars clashed blades. Vivored blocked Mars's sword then slashed the dark rider twice. Mars blocked a slash then slashed at vivored. Vivored blocked the slash then punched mars twice. Vivored dodged a slash then slashed at Mars. Mars put up his shield and attempted to block but the shield broke in half and mars was slashed across the chest by vivored. Vivored then pushed the horn on the perfect zecter down making it say," **MAXIMUM RANGER POWER.** " Vivored sword then gathered red energy around the blade. Vivored then slashed mars twice before turning his back on him. Mars fell on his back and exploded.

Vega and Pachy punches collided with one another. Pachy punched at vega but they were dodged. Vega then punched pachy four times before kicking him in the chest. Pachy stumbled back then threw another punch at Vega who dodged it. Vega then had claws come out of his finger tips and slashed pachy's stomach. Pachy stumbled back then threw a punch at vega who caught it. Vega broke pachy's arm then jumped up and roundhouse kicked pachy's face.

" **FINAL STRIKE RIDE: V-V-V-VEGA!** ",said the v driver as vega swiped a card in it. Vega then jumped in the air and came down with orange energy, that was in the shape of a spinax head. The kick connected with pachy's chest and the spinax head bit down on pachy. Pachy flew back and landed on his back before exploding. Vega landed on his feet then said," And that's the end of that. "

Vega went over to the vivo fighters and looked at all of them before saying," You all are amazing, kind, and brave. All the qualities of a good kamen rider and an amazing power ranger. " Vega then looked at Vivo yellow and said," Now even though you're one stubborn asshole, you do have the heart of a rider. Sadly though, I need Steve back. "

Vivo yellow sighed then Steve came off his wrist and went over to vega. Vega then pressed a button on Steve's back and Steve split in two. Both halves of Steve then built themselves to where now there were two of them, one that was yellow and one that was green. The yellow spider zecter jumped over to Holt and climbed on his arm until he came to his shoulder.

" What? How in the? Why is? ",Holt stuttered.

" I upgraded Steve to where he splits into two parts. One's for me and ones for you. That one is loyal only to you and can still be used to upgrade your ranger form, which only you can use no one else can get a upgrade like that. Reason why because it's a gift to you. ",said Vega. A portal opened behind Vega and he walked into it while saying," See ya later vivo riders. Keep protecting world or I may have to come back and give all of ya a beaten. "

The portal closed and the vivo fighters smiled before walking away, well eon was being helped by dyllon and duna. Holt just stood in place before he looked at his spider zecter and asked," So what's your name. "

" Derek. Now just to let you know, I like you. ",said the spider zecter, now known as Derek. Holt chuckled then he walked over to his friends and they all left.

In the tardis, Andrew appeared near his console and Steve crawled onto it. Steve looked up at Andrew and said," That wasn't like you. Giving away your own invention. "

" I know but Holt deserved it. I mean after what he's gone through, he needed to get some help. If not from his friends then me. ",Andrew explained. Steve nodded then jumped off of the console and crawled away. Andrew then looked up at the screen to see himself and a man with blonde spiky hair who had a red muscle shirt, black jeans, and black boots on. This man also had Holt's face.

" I still miss ya steve and I wish it was me who died instead of you. ",Andrew said.


End file.
